Un Sueño y Un Desayuno
by Ashita no Athena
Summary: Itachi visita a Sakura en sueños para darle un importante mensaje con respecto a Sasuke. Ligero Sasusaku


** UN SUEÑO Y UN DESAYUNO**

-¿Dónde estoy?

Sakura estaba rodeada de niebla en un lugar desconocido e infinito porque por más que caminara o buscara no había otra cosa que no fuera niebla a su alrededor.

-Estaba segura que estaba en mi cama en Konoha ¿Cómo es que…

-Perdona he sido yo el que te he traído aquí- habló una voz desconocida

Asustada por saber que no era la única en aquél lugar, buscó con desesperación al dueño de la voz y entonces poco a poco de entre la neblina surgió una figura que se acercaba caminando lentamente hasta ella. El hombre parado frente a ella no era otro que Itachi Uchiha, miembro de Akatsuki y hermano mayor de Sasuke

La primera reacción de Sakura al ver a Itachi fue ponerse a la defensiva pero entonces recordó lo que Naruto le había contado con respecto a Itachi. Naruto le contó la verdad tras la masacre del clan Uchiha y con eso el resentimiento que Sakura sentía hacia Itachi por haber lastimado a Sasuke había desaparecido. Aunque verlo parado frente a ella le generaba un poco de incomodidad.

-Itachi - susurró Sakura con voz baja

-No has tratado de atacarme al verme, creo que debo sentirme satisfecho con eso –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Al instante, Sakura reaccionó de su incomodidad inicial

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es lo que….

-Simplemente quiero hablar contigo .Tengo un mensaje para ti.

-¿Conmigo?¿Un mensaje para mí?- preguntó Sakura señalándose con el dedo índice a sí misma.

-Quiero agradecerte a ti y a Naruto por su trabajo. Gracias a ustedes, mi hermano abandonó ese camino de odio y destrucción.

-No... eso fue obra de Naruto …yo realmente no hice nada- dijo Sakura bajando la mirada

-Eres una niña muy dulce- le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa más cálida en su rostro- aunque veo que no eres capaz de ver tus propias cualidades

Sakura se puso roja y giró la cabeza a la derecha avergonzada, porque nunca nadie la habían utilizado las palabras niña y dulce para referirse a ella. A Itachi esto no le pasó desapercibido y soltó una pequeña risa.

- Pero-dijo Itachi volviendo a su tono serio-aun cuando lo hayan salvado esto es apenas el comienzo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura, volteando a ver Itachi sin la cara roja.

-Mi hermano vivió muchos años bajo el sentimiento de odio y destrucción y la gente ya no confía en él. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la demás gente vuelva confiar en Sasuke y durante ese tiempo necesita de su apoyo para que no vuelva a caer en la oscuridad.

-Pero Itachi, yo….

-Dejo el cuidado de Sasuke en tus manos.

-Eso deberías decírselo a Naruto, yo…

-Ya se lo he dicho antes a Naruto pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo a ti cuando estaba en estado Tensei.

-Itachi….

-No tengo dudas que harás un gran trabajo, sólo has lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años: amar a mi hermano.

-Está…bien Itachi…lo hare- tartamudeó Sakura.

-Bien, con eso estaré tranquilo así que es hora de irme.

-¡Espera Itachi!-gritó Sakura alarmada-Si estás aquí, no deberías ir a ver a Sasuke y…

-A Sasuke le gusta el huevo frito. No le gusta el tamagoyaki pero siempre comerá huevo frito sin protestar

-¿Huevo Frito?- preguntó extrañada Sakura ante semejante comentario.

-Creo que es mi culpa. No siempre podíamos desayunar juntos pero cuando lo hacíamos lo único que podía preparar era huevo frito.

-Itachi

-Adiós, Sakura Haruno kunoichi de Konoha.

-Itachi yo…

RIINGG!

-¡Itachi espera, espera!- gritó Sakura moviéndose violentamente de su cama hasta que cayó al suelo-Eso dolió…espera ….¿dónde?

Sakura buscó desesperadamente pero ya no había rastro de Itachi por ningún estaba de nuevo en su habitación de Konoha,lejos de ese misterioso lugar al que Itachi la había llevado para palabras de Itachi aún resonaban en la cabeza de Sakura y sin estar muy segura de lo que había sido ese sueño, la kunoichi suspiró ,se levantó y recogió del piso las cobijas que habían caído cuando ella cayó de la cama.

-Bueno, no sirve de nada preocuparme por eso. Debo levantarme y hacer el desayuno.

Sakura estaba cocinando cuando sintió una presencia extraña en su departamento.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó sin quitar los ojos de la comida que estaba preparando.

Un ANBU de Konoha salió de las sombras de la cocina con un sobre amarillo en la mano.

-Hokage-sama ha enviado unos documentos para que los revice

-Es inusual que te hagas pasar por ANBU tan temprano en la mañana. Debes querer mucho esa información de Kakashi-sensei ¿no es cierto Sasuke-kun?

El anbu permaneció sin moverse ni hablar por unos segundos. Tras una breve pausa, el ANBU se quitó la máscara

-No deberías dirigirte de esa manera al Hokage, Sakura.

Sakura suspiró, había olvidado lo frías que eran las respuestas de Sasuke pero no importaba. Sasuke estaba en Konoha de nuevo y sabía que algún día vería una cálida sonrisa en su rostro como la que había visto en Itachi

-Kakashi-sensei siempre será Kakashi sensei eso nunca cambiará. Revisaré los documentos cuando termine de desayunar ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?-preguntó Sakura girando sobre sus talones y revelando dos platos con huevo frito y verduras que depositó en la mesa de la sala.

Sasuke estaba a punto de ponerse la máscara pero al ver el huevo frito se detuvo. En su lugar, se sentó a la mesa, dejó la máscara de lado y comenzó comer en silencio. Sakura también se sentó y empezó a comer, feliz de tener a Sasuke de nuevo en su vida.


End file.
